Ce qu'ils sont devenus
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Mini bios de certains personnages qui complètent le chapitre "19 ans plus tard...". Légèrement inspirée des infos trouvées sur Pottermore, je ne tiens pas compte des infos supplémentaires que JK Rowling a donné après la parution des livres.


**Ce qu'ils sont devenus**

Je relis depuis 2 semaines la série complète des Harry Potter et j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec MissFantasy où on commentait le dernier chapitre (19 ans plus tard...). Comme on trouvait qu'il manquait de détails, on s'est mis à boucher les trous. Elle m'a initié à certaines infos données par _Pottermore_ où JK Rowling donne des infos supplémentaires (les 40 familles pures reconnues par le Ministère de la Magie, par exemple). J'ai appris ensuite qu'elle avait donné d'autres infos sur _The Leaky Cauldron._J'admets que je n'ai pas tenu compte de ces infos puisque j'avais déjà presque complété mes petits biographies, mais j'ai été étonnée de voir que certaines de mes idées recoupaient celles de l'auteure originale. Bref, j'ai tout inventé alors il n'y a rien d'officiel ou de prouvé dans mon petit texte.

**Sujet** : mini biographies sur certaines personnages de Harry Potter

**Public** : tout public

**Spoiler** : tous les livres Harry Potter, bien sûr

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et j'ai inventé la majorité des détails en m'inspirant légèrement des infos trouvées sur _Pottermore_. MissFantasy m'a aussi aidée et suggéré des pistes.

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS: ceci est la version 2. Honte à moi, j'ai inversé les noms des jumeaux Weasley. C'est le seul changement. Merci**

* * *

**Harry Potter**

Immédiatement après la fin de la Guerre contre Vous-savez-qui, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont travaillé de concert avec Kingsley Shakelbolt, afin de remanier le Ministère. Après que la commotion se soit un peu calmée, Harry a exprimé le désir de retourner un temps à Poudlard comme assistant du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Sa présence et l'éducation pratique qu'il offrait rassurait autant les élèves que les professeurs et il en profitait pour compléter ses connaissances, ayant toujours à l'esprit de devenir auror. Trois ans après la mort de Vous-savez-qui, il est entré au Ministère dans le Département des aurors pour y faire son apprentissage. Quelques mois plus tard, Ron le rejoignait et, bien qu'Harry ait eu l'occasion de devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch, il a préféré poursuivre ses efforts au Ministère. Il a épousé Ginny et a grimpé les échelons, devenant un excellent Auror. Après avoir accédé au poste le plus élevé et pris Ron comme assistant et partenaire, il a offert à McGonagall de retourner à Poudlard quelques jours par année pour offrir un stage pratique de défense contre les forces du mal, à l'image de celui offert pour passer le permis d'Apparition. Il est actuellement père de trois enfants et vit dans une petite maison dans le village de Goderich Hollow's, revenant quelques semaines par année au 12, Square Grimmaud.

**Ginny Weasley**

Durant l'année que Ron, Hermione et Harry ont passé au Ministère, Ginny a complété sa 7e année à Poudlard tout en étant capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ses stratégies ingénieuses et ses idées pour l'entraînement lui ont valu d'être recrutée par l'équipe britannique de Quidditch. Elle a ainsi joué au poste de poursuiveur durant près de quatre ans avant de devenir capitaine, puis une des plus jeune entraîneuse à 24 ans. Elle et Harry ont célébré l'événement en même temps que leur union et leur déménagement dans le village de Goderick's Hollow. Le jeune Teddy Lupin, qui passe tous les étés avec eux en plus de visites régulières, leur a permis de savoir à quoi s'attendre avant qu'ils aient leurs propres enfants. Quand Harry a pris son fils pour la première fois, il avait les yeux plein d'eau et il lui a confié qu'il avait l'impression qu'un peu de ses parents venaient de lui revenir, simplement parce que lui-même était devenu père. « Alors, donne-lui le nom qui convient. » répondit Ginny.

**Ron Weasley**

Après avoir aidé au remaniement du Ministère de la Magie avec Harry et Hermione, Ron a décidé d'aider Fred à faire marcher la boutique de farces et attrapes, autant pour vendre la marchandise que soutenir son frère après la mort de son jumeau. Travailler sur le Chemin de Traverse lui a également permis de rester à proximité d'Hermione. Harry leur a prêté le 12, Square Grimaud que Kreattur avait entièrement nettoyé. À force d'exercer une magie subtile sur les tours et les gadgets magiques et soutenu par une Hermione qui voulait à toute force qu'il ouvre plus souvent des livres, Ron a atteint un niveau suffisant pour rejoindre le Département des Auros en même temps que son meilleur ami. Il a fini par épouser sa chère Hermione et a est devenu officiellement Auror peu de temps après.

**Hermione Granger**

La petite étudiante plongée dans ses livres est devenue une adulte toujours plongée dans les livres, cette fois pour défendre les créatures magiques, notamment les elfes de maison de tous les abus du monde des sorciers. Même si ses efforts ne sont pas toujours récompensés, Hermione a réussi à faire passer certaines réglementations et fait le pied de grue au Ministère de la Magie pour apporter d'autres changements. Comment elle parvient à s'occuper à la fois de sa famille et faire du lobbyisme est un mystère, d'autant qu'elle jure ne pas se servir de retourneur de temps : « Il suffit d'un peu de disciplinaire et d'un horaire bien pensé, mais j'admets que sans la magie, je n'aurais pas de si bons résultats. » a-t-elle confié un jour au Ministre de la Magie.

**Kreattur**

Harry a longuement discuté avec lui et a fini par lui ordonner de rester à Poudlard où il peut profiter de la compagnie des autres elfes de maison. Quand la famille Potter revient à Londres, généralement pendant une partie de l'été et pour les fêtes de Noël, Kreattur se joint à eux et retrouve ainsi son cher 12, Square Grimmaud. Il aide même la pauvre Winky, sans toutefois montrer autant de compassion que feu Dobby, quand elle s'enivre avec de la Bière au beurre.

**Kingsley Shakelbolt**

Kingsley Shakelbolt, devenu Ministre de la Magie, ainsi que des conseillers sélectionnés (dont Arthur Weasley) ont remanié le Ministère après la mort de Vous-savez-qui. Shakelbolt a aboli les lois anti-moldus, transféré, renvoyé ou fait juger les éléments les plus dangereux, fait soigner les sorciers et sorcières soumis à l'Imperium. Comme il était hors de question de refaire confiance aux Détraqueurs, Azkaban a été repensé et déplacé pour éviter que l'on puisse aider les prisonniers à s'enfuir. De nombreux procès ont eu lieu et, sous son influence, peu de personnes ont terminé à Azkaban, des punitions adaptées ont plutôt été infligées. Les pires criminels se sont vus poussés sous l'Arche de mort (la même qui a vu mourir Sirius Black) et ceux qui protestaient de ce traitement inhumain se sont vus rappeler qu'Azkaban n'était pas un terrain de jeux pour les enfants et que la plupart mouraient là-bas. Il a fallut plusieurs années pour que les choses redeviennent normales, mais personne n'a douté de la compétence du nouveau Ministre. Ce dernier a également rencontré le Premier Ministre Moldu, qui s'est montré étonné mais rassuré de savoir que celui qu'on avait assigné à sa protection était désormais responsable de gérer le monde de la magie : « Vous étiez deux fois plus efficace que les autres et si vous avez survécu à tout ce que vous m'avez raconté, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur choix que vous! »

**Luna Lovegood**

Luna a opté pour le journalisme pendant un temps, en rédigeant des articles et en aidant à imprimer et à livrer le Chicaneur, que son père dirige toujours. Après la retraite de Rita Skeeter, Luna a connu une soudaine popularité, notamment à cause de ses questions à l'apparence ridicule qui apportaient des réponses très intéressantes. Être interviewé par Luna était devenu l'équivalent d'être reçue à Oprah pour les Moldus. Son petit côté bizarre est devenu une excentricité adorable et admirée par tous ses fans. Les rumeurs ont couru à propos d'une relation avec Neville Longbottom, mais aucun des deux n'a jamais admis ou réfuté quoi que ce soit, à l'exception d'une grande amitié.

**Neville Longbottom**

Neville est professeur de botanique à Poudlard depuis près de dix ans et nouvellement responsable de la Maison des Griffondors. Sa grand-mère est toujours en vie et le harcèle pour avoir des petits enfants, mais Neville a combattu plus féroce que la vieille dame et lui résiste. Il est devenu le célèbre tueur du serpent de Vous-savez-qui, mais il assume sa célébrité avec bon enfant. Il a même confié à Harry qu'il agissait selon son exemple : « Laissons-les s'exciter et nous faire une renommée. Nous avons mieux à faire. Vivre tranquillement, par exemple. »

**Sybille Trelawney**

Après les événements en lien avec la fin de Vous-savez-qui, Sibille Trelawney est restée à Poudlard durant trois ans de plus, puis a ouvert une petite boutique de produits destinés à améliorer les dons divinatoires. Elle se sert de l'arrière-boutique pour recevoir des clients pour des consultations privées et vit dans le minuscule appartement au second étage. Elle n'a pas changé d'habitude et énonce une vraie prophétie tous les quinze ans en moyenne. Impossible de savoir en quoi consistait la dernière.

**Georges Weasley**

Il a continué à innover et à développer de nouvelles farces et attrapes. Il a surcompensé avec le travail après la perte de son jumeau, ce qui eu pour résultat que la petite entreprise a une succursale dans chaque pays (et plus d'une dans plusieurs régions européennes). Lors du baptême de sa nièce Victoire (fille de Fleur et de Bill), il a fait la connaissance d'une cousine de Fleur, une jolie sorcière du nom d'Aurélie Laflamme qui possède le don de pyrokinésie et qui s'en est servi pendant des années pour jouer de drôles de tours. Ils ne sont pas mariés (trop occupés pour ça), mais ils ont trois enfants qui vont à l'école Beauxbâtons : les jumelles Frederika et Jenny ainsi le petit Arthur junior. Au désespoir de leurs parents, les trois enfants sont exceptionnellement sages et font concurrence à Hermione en ce qui concerne la discipline scolaire. Il est question qu'ils passent un an à Poudlard dans le cadre d'un échange inter-école.

**Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva McGonagall est toujours directrice de Poudlard, mais envisage de prendre sa retraite d'ici « deux ou trois ans », c'est du moins ce qu'elle dit depuis son entrée en fonction.

**Rubeus Hagrid**

Il continue à donner les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et remplit les tâches de garde-chasse à Poudlard. Il visite régulièrement certains de ses anciens élèves, mais il a reçu le conseil avisé (qu'il ne suit pas toujours), de ne pas amener avec lui de créatures extraordinaires et dangereuses. Il reste pourtant à convenir avec lui de la définition de « dangereux ». Il a notamment offert des piranhas à Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'un des rejetons de Fluffy (le chien à trois têtes) aux enfants de Harry et Ginny en disant : « Un enfant par tête. Ou une tête par enfant. Enfin, vous allez voir, il est très doux même s'il mange comme trois. » Son cher vieux Fang est mort de sa belle mort durant un hiver et il est désormais accompagné par un danois vif et intelligent répondant au nom de Dendelion.

**Argus Filch**

Après 55 années à arpenter les couloirs, six Miss Teignes différentes et un nombre incalculable de plaintes à propos de Peeves, le concierge de Poudlard a pris sa retraite dans un petit village gallois où la moyenne d'âge est de soixante-douze ans, ce qui fait qu'il a fort peu de chances de croiser un enfant à nouveau. Son désir de se couper du monde est tel que les journaux ont annoncé à trois reprises qu'il était décédé avant de s'excuser et de corriger l'information.

**Pétunia et Vernon Durlsey**

Petunia et Vernon mènent la même vie ordinaire, le plus loin possible du monde de la magie. Ils racontent que leur neveu a péri lors d'un accident de moto avec un gang criminalisé et qu'ils ne leur reste plus que leur adorable garçon, Dudley, dont ils sont particulièrement fiers.

**Dudley Dursley**

Après avoir joué des poings trop souvent sur des camarades d'école et des voisins, Dudley a été arrêté et a comparu devant un juge qui lui a suggéré amicalement un séjour dans l'armée. À vrai dire, c'était ça ou la prison et le ton était plutôt ferme. Dudley a choisi l'armée. Les exercices lui ont fait perdre du poids, la discipline vache des militaires lui a réformé un peu le caractère et il peut parader dans un bel uniforme quand il retourne chez lui. Il est presque fréquentable. À petites doses.

**Draco Malfoy**

Harry Potter a témoigné à son procès pour lui éviter Azkaban. Sous l'influence du Survivant, les juges ont transmué la peine de prison à vie en une très lourde amende, que Narcissa Malfoy s'est empressée de payer. Les finances de la famille ont été distribuées, en partie, aux familles victimes de la Guerre de Vous-savez-qui. Quelques années plus tard, malgré de longues fiançailles avec Pansy Parkinson, Draco a épousé une certaine Clarissia Northbridge, refusant la tradition de s'unir parmi une des 40 premières familles (celles qui sont certifiées de sang pur par le Ministère) en expliquant à sa mère : « Clarissia est dix fois moins ennuyeuse que Pansy, plus jolie, et elle a également fréquenté Serpentard. ». Draco a adopté un profil bas, mais sa morgue ressort à l'occasion quand on n'accorde pas le respect dû à sa famille et à son lignage. Il vit toujours au Manoir Malefoy avec son épouse, ses deux enfants (Scorpius et Médusa) et sa mère.

**Guilderoy Lockhart**

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste et continue à améliorer sa signature pour les autographes. Il se plaint de ne pas pouvoir lire tout son courrier et regrette que ses fans ne le visitent pas plus souvent. Il se demande pourtant quels exploits extraordinaires il a pu accomplir pour être aussi célèbre.

**Dolores Ombrage**

Après avoir clamé qu'elle avait subi le sortilège de l'Imperium, ce qui l'avait forcée à agir très cruellement à l'encontre des sorciers nés d'au moins un parent Moldu, Dolores Ombrage a évité le renvoi pur et simple du Ministère de la Magie. Elle a pourtant été mutée d'un poste à l'autre, chacun moins prestigieux et comportant moins de responsabilités que le précédent, jusqu'à ce que le Premier Ministre en personne lui suggère de prendre une retraite anticipée. Elle s'est rabattue sur l'élevage de chats de race. C'est par ce moyen qu'elle a fait la connaissance d'une certaine Marjorie Dursley, éleveuse de bouledogues. Leur amitié particulière est basée sur la haine pure et simple d'un certain jeune homme portant une cicatrice au front et une autre à la main. Les bons jours, il leur arrive même de rire férocement. Les mauvais jours, elles s'entendent comme chien et chat.

**Rita Skeeter**

Lors d'une enquête, la journaliste est tombée amoureuse d'un Moldu, Christophe Prieur qui, par un curieux hasard, était propriétaire d'une petite entreprise d'extermination. Leurs premiers rendez-vous ne se sont pas très bien passés, puisqu'il était hors de question pour Rita de raconter qu'elle avait le pouvoir de se transformer en scarabée et qu'elle faisait partie des « nuisibles » qu'il traquait. Quant Rita lui a proposé d'utiliser un tout nouveau produit pour chasser les insectes, l'entreprise de Prieur a fait des bénéfices considérables. Après un temps, ils se sont mariés et Rita a abandonné le journalisme pour se consacrer au marketing, à la publicité et à la communication de l'entreprise, du moins de façon officielle. De façon officieuse, c'est elle qui gère le nouveau produit écologique pour chasser les insectes : le sortilège Décampe-vite.


End file.
